1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor having a worm mechanism, which is used in a power drive system such as a vehicle power window system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor used in a power window system has a speed reduction worm mechanism. The worm mechanism has a worm shaft which is coaxially linked to the armature shaft of the motor. When the motor rotates, the rotation speed of the motor is transmitted to the worm shaft and reduced by the worm mechanism. Thus, torque is increased and transmitted to a window regulator to open or close a window.
In the above stated motor, axial movement of the armature shaft and the worm shaft is not effectively restricted, resulting in vibration of the shafts.